


Quando arriva la neve

by Djibril88



Series: Us, day by day, in everyway [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Lovers, Established Relationship, Favola, Fiaba, Human!Jean, M/M, Waiting, Winter Spirits, Wolf!Eren, cursed love, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: L’inverno era l’unica stagione in cui potevano stare assieme.Eren è uno spirito dell’inverno, innamorato di Jean da tempo. Possono incontrarsi solo nelle notti di neve.





	Quando arriva la neve

**Titolo raccolta** : JeanEren - Us, day by day, in everyway

**Titolo capitolo** : Quando arriva la neve

**Personaggi** : Jean/Eren

**Prompt** : Day 11 (http://www.eadeverell.com/100-days-flash-fiction-prompts/)

**Parole** : 954

**Note** : L’inverno era l’unica stagione in cui potevano stare assieme.

Eren è uno spirito dell’inverno, innamorato di Jean da tempo. Possono incontrarsi solo nelle notti di neve.

 

**Quando arriva la neve**

La neve si era posata leggera sulle ville e sui loro prati curati, coprendo ogni cosa con il suo bianco immacolato. Era notte fonda ormai e nessuno poteva godere di quello spettacolo candido e silenzioso; le finestre erano buie e le tende erano tirate nel tentativo di tenere il freddo fuori dalle proprie abitazioni.

Solo una casa, in fondo alla strada, irradiava un po’ di luce grazie al caminetto acceso nel salone e le tende ancora spalancate. Il proprietario era fermo davanti alla finestra, ad osservare con attenzione il manto di neve ancora intatto. Era in attesa di qualcosa, di qualcuno, che smuovesse quel paesaggio così immobile ed immacolato.

Ebbe un sussulto quando, dopo un battere di ciglia, nel suo giardino apparve un lupo bianco come la neve stessa e gli occhi verdi come il mare di paradisi lontani. Per qualche istante rimase a fissare l’animale, che ricambiava il suo sguardo ed attendeva pacifico, prima di aprire la grande finestra e farsi da parte. L’aria fredda entrò nella stanza, facendolo rabbrividire; con essa, arrivò anche il lupo che si mosse fra l’arredamento come se fosse casa sua. Si avvicinò al camino e alla coperta appoggiata a terra; dopo diversi tentativi maldestri, si infilò sotto di essa piano piano, iniziando a scomparire allo sguardo del padrone di casa.

«Sei folle. Avrebbero potuto vederti, lo sai?» parlò con tono burbero, stizzito, nascondendo la sua preoccupazione. Dalla coperta, abbastanza grande da coprire tutto il lupo, non arrivò nemmeno un suono. Sembra solo rimpicciolirsi piano piano e cambiare forma. L’uomo continuò a parlare. «Cosa avresti fatto se ti avessero visto? Dovevi riprendere la tua forma prima di arrivare qui. Non puoi essere così suicida ogni volta.»

«Jean.» Una voce bassa e flebile, con un leggero tremolio nel tono, lo fece fermare. Davanti al camino, al posto del lupo, c’era un giovane dai capelli castani e la pelle ambrata. I suoi occhi, puntati su Jean, erano gli stessi del lupo di cui aveva preso il posto. Si stringeva nella coperta, mentre si avvicinava un po’ al fuoco in cerca di calore. «Sta nevicando. Non potevo prendere sembianze umane prima di arrivare qui.» gli fece notare, facendogli comunque un sorriso. Gli tese una mano, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi a lui dopo tanto tempo.

«Sono comunque preoccupato.» ammise a fatica, avvicinandosi a lui finalmente. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e le braccia andarono ad avvolgerlo con forza.

«La neve ha già cancellato le impronte.» lo rassicurò, posando la mano sul suo petto vicino al cuore. Gli strinse la camicia e lo tenne vicino a sé, impedendogli di allontanarsi da lui per qualsiasi motivo. «Nessuno noterà. Quindi godiamoci questo momento finché possiamo.» sussurrò, mentre appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla.

Jean sospirò piano, chiudendo gli occhi ed accettando la situazione. Ormai sapeva di non poter fare altro: dieci anni fa, sapeva a cosa sarebbe andato incontro iniziato quella relazione con uno spirito dell’inverno. Aveva accettato ogni postilla in quella specie di contratto che entrambi avevano chiamato amore, vivendo nella costante attesa dell’inverno e delle notti di neve solo per passare qualche ora insieme ad Eren.

«Stai pensando.» gli sussurrò Eren, alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi intensamente.

«Ne dubitavi, forse?» domandò sarcastico Jean, inarcando un sopracciglio. Lo spirito ridacchiò, scuotendo piano la testa.

«No. Volevo dire che pensi troppo. Non pensare ora.» gli sussurrò ancora, mentre appoggiava una mano al suo viso in una carezza leggera. Si avvicinò piano e gli sfiorò le labbra gentilmente, sospirando piano come se fosse la prima volta. Ogni anno era così, purtroppo: dovevano fare con calma, riscoprire ancora i loro corpi e imparare di nuovo a leggere le reazioni; dovevano essere cauti, ma veloci allo stesso tempo. Il tempo era loro nemico e non potevano in alcun modo sprecarlo come se fosse davvero la prima volta.

«È impossibile. Come fai ad essere così tranquillo? Le altre volte non eri così. Ti lanciavi subito e volevi assolutamente avere quello che il tempo non ci dava. Le ultime volte, anche ora, sembra che tu ti sia calmato.»

Jean parlò fra un bacio e l’altro, fra gesti lenti che si facevano sempre più intensi. Lo stringeva a sé, attraverso la coperta, facendo affondare le dita per afferrarlo con più forza. La paura che se ne andasse via all’improvviso era decisamente troppa.

«Perché voglio godermi ogni minuto con te. Pensare a quello che sarà domani, toglie tempo prezioso che posso dedicare a te.»

Una semplice affermazione che tolse il fiato a Jean e gli impedì di replicare. Non c’era motivo per farlo, poi. Eren aveva, stranamente, ragione: se perdeva tempo a pensare, non poteva notare come lo spirito cercasse ogni sua attenzione e come sospirava ogni volta che toccava la sua nuca con la punta delle dita. Non avrebbe visto il rossore coprire le sue guance e correre fino al collo ed al petto; non avrebbe fatto caso a come il suo sguardo cercava sempre il suo, implorandolo di tenerlo al suo fianco e di non lasciarlo andare via il mattino successivo. In un lampo di speranza, Jean credette di vedere la muta richiesta di farlo diventare umano, così da poter vivere con lui fino alla fine dei loro giorni. Mentre si lasciavano consumare dai loro sentimenti, durante la notte di neve, Jean si ripromise di cercare una soluzione a quella richiesta e di fare ciò che era in suo potere per farlo rimanere.

Quando l’alba iniziò ad illuminare il salotto di Eren non c’era già nessuna traccia. Era scivolato via, fra le ombre della notte, prima ancora che la neve iniziasse a sciogliersi e prima ancora che ogni forma di vita potesse notare la sua presenza.


End file.
